Losing it
by bitchy-dragon
Summary: /- This is in a alpha/beta/omega universe, all of it is also human!stuck so yeah. I'm shitty when it comes to descriptions so just read to find out what happens -/


The bell had rung, school finally being over; the school days always seemed to go on forever, and it's usually the same old 'you sit in class for an hour just to learn nothing cause you aren't paying attention' you know what, fuck school! Who even needs this shit? Not me! But whatever. The doors let out a loud creek as I opened them, someone should really fix that, it's not like anyone wanted to hear that everytime they exited the building. As soon as I take the first step outside the doors I hear a loud whimper along with a soft chuckle, there was probably some stupid alpha ganging up on a poor defenseless omega, sometimes those guys really piss me off! Like I know it's natural for a alpha to become like that, but sometimes it's just not the case, they were old enough to know to either walk away or just control themselves. I took step closer to the whimpers and looked around the corner, there was three alpha's surrounded a omega just as I thought, the omega had messy dark brown almost black hair, light carmel brown eyes, pale skin, and a small body that looked almost breakable, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked closer "Hey! What's going on here?" The three alpha's looked back at me "None of your damn business" The one who looked like the chief, or the head of them had said, his voice sounded dark, and kinda scary? One of the three was still holding the smaller male against the tree, the omega was trembling, and still whimpering, trying to get free "let him go." I had stood my ground, they should know not to mess with me, I've gotten into a few fights, winning most of them. The 'leader' let out a growl "c'mon, let's not wait our time here" They had let the small guy go, making him fall to the ground, "Hey you ok?" I reached out my hand signaling for him to take it, "Y-yeah..." He took my hand and stood up, "I'm Dave Stride, and you are?" I asked the omega "I know you, you're the alpha everyone 'swoons' over, also I'm Karkat Vantas" He brushed his legs with his hands. "Well hello Karkat, what were those alpha's doing?" He shakes his head "I don't know, they just wouldn't leave me alone, then all of a sudden I get jumped, and they basically tackle me onto this tree" He said patting the tree behind him. "Well it was nice meeting you Karkles" The small male gave me an angered face and started to walk the other way, he turned around said "That's not my name" And started to walk again. Hm... I wonder if I'll see more of him.

My phone buzzed about a thousand times, before I actually decided to pick it up. I looked at the caller id and it just so happened to be my older brother, Dirk Strider, "What do you want, I'm trying to take a nap." There was a sutle whine from what sounded like Jake English(Dirks boyfriend) "Uh, I'm probably not going to be home... Gah! Tonight" I cringed at the fact that Dirk and Jake were probably having sex on the other end. "Ok, and you could of texted me, I didn't need to hear all of that." I hung up and insanely laid back down, trying to sleep, only to get disturbed by Bro yelling at me "Ayo Dave! The guy you're supposed to tudor is here!" I get up instantly putting my Shades on, and start to walk out my bedroom. God who in their right headed mind would actually want a tudor? Especially me! I can't do shit! But leaving that shit behind "Sup" I look into the kitchen only to see the little omega i had saved earlier. "I knew your brother looked fimiler, the two of you look so close" he said crossing his small arms, "Yeah, now the only thing I missing is the way he's a dick to me" Karkat raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, only to be Interrupted by me "c'mon Karks, I'll show you to my room" he nodded and followed me down the hall, past all the puppets and into my messy room, I opened the door and lead him into it, "sit anywhere you'd like" he nodded and sat down on my bed, his backpack looked full and heavy "so, what do you want help with first?" He pulled out a math text book and opened it up. "I need to with math the most..." He scratched the back of his head, great the one thing I'm not actually good at! Ugh! I let out a groan, and grabbed a pencil and some paper, "alright let's start this shit!"

It was getting dark and Karkar was still here, sitting on my bed, almost about to pass out, there were two ideas, 1: let him sleep there 2: make him get up and move to the car. I decided on number 1 it was the best in my opinion, I grabbed a blanket from the bed and cover the sleeping male. I lightly patted his head and walked back into the kitchen. Bro was sitting there drinking a glasses of I don't know what, reading some shitty book he had stolen from Roses mom. "Where's the little guy?" He asked looking over the book and at me "Passed out on my bed, I didn't feel like waking him so I let him sleep" He nodded and looked back at his 'book' I grabbed a thing of apple juice and walked back into my room. Karkat had token a pillow and started to hug it, a soft smile on his face, along like little snores. I brushed my hand though my hair and sat on the other side of the bed, taking my shades off and closing my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep

/-- Ok so that's the end of the first chapter! I hoped y'all liked it! Its really my first time writing a fanfic but I actually liked how it turned out! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! --\\\


End file.
